


I Won't Take You Down With Me

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone and broken Robert finally faces up to what he's done. But will he let Aaron take the blame as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So an idea came to me and i went with it.   
> After Robert's involvement in Katie's death is revealed He finally takes responsibility. Will he go to prision for what he's done? And if so what will happen to Aaron? Will his part in Katie's death be revealed?

NOVEMBER 2015

Robert stood at the top of the village, looking down at the cottages lining the street. It was pitch black with a bitter air biting away at him. He stood there for what felt like hours replaying over everything that had happened this year. He married the supposed love of his life, gained more money than he knew what to do with. Unintentionally fell head over heels In love with someone other than his spouse. Leading to bad decision after bad decision. Accidentally pushed his brother's wife, which led to her death. And Hurt Aaron in more ways than he could count on both hands. The year had been nothing but trouble, coming back to the village was nothing but trouble, he was beginning to realise he himself was nothing but trouble. 

The wind picked up as Robert made his way down to the cottage he had recently let out from Eric. It was nothing special and hardly what he was used to, but it's home for the time being, he didn't want to live so close to everyone he knew hated him and by most rightly so, but he had no choice, living in the village would never be a permanent arrangement for Robert it would only be sufficient while he figured out what to do with his life.

The affair was revealed by the person Robert least expected, but by the first person who had every right too, after himself that is. Aaron shattered his marriage in a matter of minutes reciting everything from hotel visits to their goings on in the marital bed, Robert knew it was imminent, that his life at home farm had a ticking clock which kept getting louder, in the end the hours just sped by quicker than he ever thought that would.

He opened the door to his empty cottage before slamming it shut not even bothering to switch a light on as he found the sofa and threw himself down sighing loudly. 

It was cold and empty it mirrored what he was feeling, everything in his life had gone. Chrissie had scarpered soon after the helicopter crash telling him she still fully intended on getting a divorce despite his protests. His brother and sister were becoming more absent in his life with each day that passed and Diane just tolerated him most probably because she felt she had too not because she wanted to. 

Then there was Aaron, Losing him hurt Robert far more than any of the others did his wife included in that. Losing Aaron was the hardest thing to try and overcome, he still didn't quite know how to do it, move on without Aaron in his life wouldn't be an easy feat, it would damn right destroy him and maybe that was the point. Maybe he needed to hit rock bottom before he could claw his way back up again. Closing his tired eyes Robert spoke out loud in nothing more than a whisper. “It's what I deserve.”

A few days passed and Robert tried building bridges repeatedly with his family, but he was having no luck. It hit him shortly after that he was fighting a losing battle, he was fighting for something he never really had to begin with. They were his family, but that's as far as it went, when things got tough or Robert messed up his own doing or not he was left to his own devices no support or a shoulder to cry on. He'd known he was treated differently to his siblings, but seeing that play out over the last few months was hard to swallow. He may be a Sugden but the name for Robert was as far as it went. 

Weeks had passed and nothing dramatically changed, he'd wake up, most days hungover and still clutching the whiskey bottle he somehow managed to keep from spilling, he'd dodge breakfast, his only detour was the use of his shower. Leaving the house shortly after to go to work in a place he wasn't wanted but knew he needed. Receiving death glares by the dozen from Lawrence and petty remarks that in the end Robert just ignored. After work he'd go back to his empty cottage and sit in silence for the rest of the night staring at the 4 walls until sleep overtook him and on the nights it didn't alcohol usually helped, he was completely alone, since he moved in, the only knock he had on his front door was one from the postman delivering a package and that was 2 weeks ago.

Until one late night at the end of November he heard a knock one so fierce he nearly jumped out of his skin. A look so daunting when he answered the door, he wanted to run and hide. His brother staring so intently into his eyes before slamming him into the nearest wall punch after punch landing on Roberts body. He was too weak to fight back or he didn't want to. In a twisted way Robert wanted to feel something other than mental pain, healing to his physical wounds would maybe somehow make the dull ache disappear in his head for a while. He knew in that moment while lying on the floor in his dingy cottage while Andy kicked him repeatedly in the ribs that he was messed up that welcoming violence upon himself was messed up. But lying there as the pain started to surge through his body, he felt nothing but relief. When his eyes fluttered shut he felt at ease and that feeling was one he only ever wished he feel again. 

He was awoken sometime later to a familiar voice and touch one he could only recall as Aaron’s. Robert opened his eyes and was immediately blinded by the light. Until the pain wracked his body and memories of why came flooding back. After a few seconds he reopened his eyes and saw Aaron sitting beside him on the sofa, tears streaming down his face and look so heartbreaking Robert wanted to shield the younger man with his life. 

Robert tried to sit up suddenly very aware of Aaron’s presence, but he couldn't his body wouldn't let him. The pain shooting through his ribs made sure of that. It still didn't explain why Aaron was there though, and why Andy beat him literally to a pulp. 

Aaron’s cries had turned into silent sobs and it began to worry Robert, he'd been beaten up and attended to by Aaron enough times to know it wasn't about the state he was in it was something much worse. 

Aaron opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out instead all that did was a mumbled mess. Robert reached for the Aaron’s hand and squeezed lightly as a sign of support thankful Aaron didn't reject his advances. 

“Please tell me what's up Aaron?” Robert heard the rawness in his voice as he spoke. 

Aaron forced a look Roberts way and tried again, this time more successfully to get out what needed to be said. “Andy.” 

Robert didn't need to hear the rest to know what Aaron meant, putting two and two together Robert could only see one conclusion and that would make sure his life was well and truly over. 

He sat in a daze, but fully aware the next time Andy came through that door it'd be to finish what he stated and Robert couldn't argue with that.


	2. Chapter 2

DECEMBER 2015

2 weeks passed by and the truth about Katie’s death had come to light. Robert told the truth for the first time in his life and it felt like a weight had been lifted. The only thing he’s kept under wraps was Aaron’s involvement in the whole thing. Dragging Aaron down with him is something Robert wasn’t prepared to do. Aaron doesn’t deserve to be locked up for something that was entirely Robert’s own doing. It took a lot of persuading and more than a few heated arguments to convince Aaron that what Robert was doing was for the best. They both didn’t need to go down for something Robert did himself.

Half The villagers have practically ignored him and the other half had thrown insults his way since everything came out. Just walking up the road had become a real issue for Robert. Hearing the word, murderer repeated over and over again eventually started to eat away at him. Sometimes it was in his face and other times it was whispered behind his back, but however it was done Robert always heard it and it made him sick. He didn’t think of himself as a murderer, He never went to Wylies with the intention of killing Katie he never knew the floor was unstable it was a freak accident that happened when it really shouldn’t. 

His family were the most shocked of all. Victoria refused to speak to him after she found out, Instead, taking Andy’s side and practically disowning her biological brother. Andy never did go back that night to finish what he started. The police arriving to arrest Robert was his brothers doing and rightly so. And as for Diane, she’s been nowhere near him. He craved his step mum’s support and understanding, but Robert knew deep down when the battle lines were drawn she’d choose Andy’s side over his every time and that was no real surprise for Robert. 

The only person who’s supported him through everything and been there on the nights he sat in the dark contemplating where his future was heading was Aaron. Robert wasn’t sure if it was pity that made Aaron keep coming back or if it was guilt, Robert knew Aaron well enough to know he blamed himself and no matter how much he’s tried to reason with Aaron it never has worked. In some way Aaron will always blame himself for that day, but going back to prison will not be the way the younger pays for it. Robert’s adamant that he will solely take the blame. Aaron’s life was worth way more in Robert’s eyes than his own. 

After Robert was released on bail Aaron had barely left his side. Keeping him company and trying to keep his mind from the impending doom that Robert was just about to face. They talked most nights till the sun started to rise, but never about them and where everything went wrong. Robert couldn’t branch the topic and Aaron didn’t want to remember the bad memories they both shared. It stayed fully platonic between the two of them. They became something along the lines of friends, It just hurt Robert that it took a situation like this to get them to that place. 

It was a cold December evening cold enough to have a roaring fire lighting up the living room and keeping Robert warm. He sat quietly on the floor with his back leaning against the sofa, While Aaron occupied the chair the other side of him. It was peaceful and relaxed but in these all too familiar moments of silence Robert began to imagine his life in the future. And where he might be. Prision was more than a sure thing and he knew that and was readying himself for it but it scared him. Losing complete control of his own life and being locked up 23 out of 24 hours a day was daunting.

“Stop thinking about it Robert.” Aaron caught on to Robert’s dream like state and sat forward with his hands placed on his knees looking Robert’s way. 

Robert remained silent after hearing Aaron’s voice. It never failed to surprise him how Aaron could read his mind with a simple glance his way. Sometimes it was a good thing and Robert welcomed it, but other times it petrified Robert that Aaron probably knew him better than he knew himself. 

Aaron slid from the chair and went to sit besides Robert feeling the warmth radiating from the fireplace. “Talk to me Robert please.” 

The older man sighed tiredly. “When I go down.” Aaron stopped him mid sentence.

“If you go down Robert. We don’t know that yet.” Turning to Robert the younger man reached for Robert’s hand cautiously. 

“No you need to listen to me Aaron.” Robert took Aaron’s hand without a second thought. “When I go down I want you to promise me something.” Tears blurred Robert’s vision as he stared Aaron’s Way. 

Aaron bit his lip to stop the tears that were threatening to escape his own eyes. “What?” He replied in barely a whisper, his voice now failing him, as the first tear rolled down his cheek he felt Robert’s grip tighten on his hand.

“ Leave me behind and move on.” The older man nodded in sadness. 

Aaron sat forward and buried his head In his hands as he began to sob. Causing Robert to rub patterns down his back in support before pulling him backwards and embracing Aaron in his arms.

They sat in silence for a while as Robert rocked Aaron gently to calm him down. His own eyes stinging from the tears he was still silently crying. He loosed his arms from Aaron and took the younger mans face in his hands. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for everything Aaron.” Before Robert dropped his head to the floor Aaron placed his finger under the older mans chin before leaning closer and connecting his mouth with Robert’s in a gentle yet passionate kiss that did all the talking for him. 

Pulling away Robert’s head rested against Aaron’s as they looked into each others eyes. Cheeks slightly wet from their mingled tears and emotion that only the other was able to read flooding their facial features.   
They remained in the same place for most of the night, Stealing secret glances and smiling lightly before they fell asleep against each other, content for the moment and making the most out of the time they had left together.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please leave feedback and kudos if you like the story so far.


End file.
